There are various applications involving the use of flexible hose wherein difficulties are encountered with kinking and tangling of the hose as it is coiled for storage or manipulated during use. Carpet cleaning is one of such applications. Flexible hose, normally made of plastic, is utilized in conjunction with a suction pump to remove cleaning solution which has been applied to rugs and carpeting. Relatively long lengths of hose are frequently utilized between a pickup head and a remotely located suction pump and solution collecting tank. Kinking of such suction hoses is a continuing problem, and there are no known coupling devices available which can be readily attached between lengths of hose in such a way as to permit coupled hose lengths to rotate relative to each other and thereby avoid kinking. The coupling unit disclosed herein has been developed for such a purpose.